


A Given Purpose

by xoUselessLesbianxo



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death later on, Moving On, revisiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUselessLesbianxo/pseuds/xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: Sadie's line of work leads her to an old friend, and an inseparable lifelong friendship is formed.OrJack Marston has lost his way, and Sadie helps him find his way back.





	1. Chapter 1

** A Given Purpose **

 

The sun began to set over the horizon of the West over a country reformed from its once dangerous and notoriously wild land. The days of the renegade outlaws and dishonourable gang’s that once roamed the Old West were now very much scarce, all but a stray criminal here and there. America was now a country governed by laws and rules, the Pinkerton’s and their Government officials wheedling out the few remaining bounty’s.

Sadie was one of these officials, although if asked she’d insist she worked for herself, only referring to her work as assisting the local law enforcement. She carried out the work that no other Bounty Hunter was brave enough to do, and each time proved them all wrong as she dumped the Bounty of the floor of the cell each time. She was brave, courageous and sometimes rather reckless.

Sadie rode into town on Hera, yet another criminal hogtied on the back and as she hitched her horse to the post she leaned down to pat her neck affectionately. The hunter climbed down off the horse and slung the outlaw over her shoulder before unceremoniously dropping him to the floor.

“Sadie Adler, yet another bounty caught. Money will appear in your account before the weeks end.”

“Better be, Mr. Leeman here was a tricky one ta catch.” Sadie quipped back, and with a tip of her hat she began the long ride home.

…

Sadie’s small cabin in the woods rather resembled the one her and Jake had owned up in the Grizzlies all those years ago. She quite liked the similarity between the two, finding what little comfort she could in that detail.

The cabin didn’t have much in the way of decor or furniture despite the amount of money the Hunter was raking in. She didn’t see the point since a majority of her time was spent camping in the outdoors. But she had what she needed, even more so in terms of her clothing in which she did like to splurge just a little bit. It was both a quiet but exciting life to lead, but of course even Sadie knew that this life would catch up to her. She had always been a realist rather than an idealist.

…

“William Burke huh?” Sadie muttered out loud as she tugged the poster off the wall outside the Sheriff's department in Saint Denis. She’d somehow found herself further North than she’d been in years, not having been back since receiving the news of John’s death.

‘ _Last known location east of Tall Trees. Approach with caution. Crimes include robbery and murder. Wanted alive, a reward of $500.’_

An exaggerated whistle passed through Sadie’s front teeth as she read through the poster, considering on whether to undertake the Bounty. It was a tough call, with an even tougher criminal on the end of it but with that reward…well someone had to do it.

Sadie folded the poster and slid it into her saddle bag before mounting Hera and kicked into the Mustang’s side. It would be a long ride that was for sure, but with what was at the end of it she didn’t mind at all.

…

Sadie camped for the night just South of Valentine, not too far from Horseshoe Overlook. She hadn’t returned to any of the Gang’s old camps, not wanting to revisit and dredge up the past which she had moved on from long ago. The campfire crackled into the silence of the night, the sound accompanied by the noises from various nightlife around her. The sounds combined tended to settle her nerves, not that she had many of those anymore.

As she brewed up a rabbit stew over the open flame, Hera whinnied and scuffed his hoof against the ground beside her. She wasn’t normally one to be restless for no reason and with this in mind Sadie reached for her carbine repeater from her horse and climbed to her feet.

Shouts of a ruckus suddenly shot through the night, yelling and arguing of some kind not too far away. She crept through the trees and undergrowth as the voices suddenly became recognisable.

“What are you doing in these parts _boy_?” A man snickered, Sadie just catching a glimpse of the boy in question being shoved hard in the chest. “Same as you just with a brain.” A harsh laugh soon followed, the bounty hunter thinking this kid really had some death wish to be talking like that.

Sadie squinted into the darkness, approaching with silent caution as she gained a better view. There were four men surrounding the boy who she realised seemed much older than they’d originally made him out to be. _Antagonising._ They’d wanted a fight, although not a fair one.

“Move on before I blow your brains from your skull.” The ‘boy’ threatened, his tone gruff and as big as he could make it. Another amused chuckle soon followed from the four men and just as one of them slowly moved to put a hand on their pistols to shoot, the hunted became the hunter as he drew his own, taking out two in one shot.

Sadie emerged from the trees then, her own repeater aimed and shooting. Within two seconds they too fell to the ground and the rifle was casually slipped onto her back. An angry face whirled on her as the man holstered his own weapon, beginning to charge towards the woman. “I had it under control!”

Without a flinch or a flash of surprise Sadie approached the bodies, kicking one of them with her boots. “I’m sure you did.” The man’s eyes flashed in recognition, momentarily stunned as to who was standing before him. “ _Sadie Adler?”_ Now it was the Bounty Hunter’s turn to look astonished, as she came face to face with Jack Marston.

Sadie pulled him into a hug, elated that she’d come across him. The last time she’d seen him was after his father’s death in which Sadie came running to Beecher’s Hope to be of comfort to Abigail and Jack. All three of the men she’d come to love and treasure were gone now, her husband Jake above the other two. The finality of losing John had been a huge blow, and she now lived with the knowledge that aside from Abigail, Jack and Charles, there was no one else left she trusted or could call family.

Sadie studied the boy who was now a man, the difference between the two throwing her completely off. The boy she’d hugged goodbye five years ago was most certainly not the man who stood before her now. His entire demeanour had changed, anger and self-loathing radiating off of him and his need for revenge a blaring beacon.

“Jack! What are ya doin’ out here? How’ve you been?” Sadie asked as soon as she’d finished her once over, checking for any signs of harm. She soon relaxed upon finding none, but still held him at arm’s length.

“It’s a long story, and not a very nice one.”

…

The two sat around the open fire, their bellies full of rabbit stew. It wasn’t as good as what Pearson used to make, but it was far better than what Jack had been living off for the past few weeks. With now sated appetites, it was time for Jack to retell the tale as to how he came to be so far from home.

“Ma and I did our best to keep the farm goin’ after Pa died, but it wasn’t easy since Uncle was gone now too so we didn’t have anyone else helpin’. We didn’t have the money to hire anyone, so I was workin’ over 12 hours a day just keeping it goin’.” Jack began to explain, staring blankly into the flames. He spoke as if he were both furious and lost at the same time. It hurt Sadie to see him like this, particularly since everyone who cared about him tried to shelter him from this life.

“Five years later, two months ago, Ma passed away to somethin’ called pneumonia. I went out and killed Edger Ross, the man who killed Pa and who made him kill Bill, Javier and Dutch. I been wonderin’ ever since. I couldn’t stay down in New Austin, so I rode up here.” Jack finished explaining and as he finally looked up to meet Sadie’s stare he regretted it immediately.

“So you thought killin’ the man who killed your Pa would make it all alright? Do you think any of us wanted that life for you?! Arthur? John? Abigail? This isn’t the life they wanted to you live Jack. Your Ma was good Jack, and Arthur and John in their own way. But they did everything to prevent this life for you.”

Anger and infuriation flashed in the young man’s eyes at Sadie’s words, but he knew better than argue with Mrs. Adler. She was family and family sometimes made you angry, but the rage he’d felt had been building since he was a child. It was hard to let go from all the horrible things life had made him suffer through. But Sadie’s words struck a chord within him that made him want to cry out in frustration. So that’s what he did.

Tears formed in Jack’s eyes and he quickly looked away, not wanting Mrs. Adler to see him in such a state. He barely even let his Ma see him this way when she was still alive. But Sadie knew, she knew she could only sit and wait for the tears to subside with a comforting pat to his back. And she knew they were what needed to happen for him to move on.

The tears eventually subsided, and the two sat in silence both reflecting the past. They’d both been scarred and may never heal completely, but at least Sadie had forced Jack to realise that to honour his father and mother was not to kill those responsible, but rather to live the life they’d wanted for him.

Sadie finally caught Jack’s eye as she took a swig from the hip flask she carried, the whiskey burning down her throat. She passed it to the young man who accepted it and took a mouthful of his own before handing it back to her.

“I have a proposition for you Jack, you can say no if you want. This path you’re headin’ down isn’t a good one which is no surprisin’ considerin’ what you’ve been through. I need someone I can trust in my line of work, and I’ve never met anyone that I can call a friend. Of course, you and I are more than that, we’re family. But some of these criminals can be challenging and it will be dangerous, so I don’t just ask anyone. But you, if you’re any good like your Pa was with a gun I’d like to have ya along.”

Jack took a moment to consider his options, or rather lack thereof. He couldn’t turn around and go home, and he was honestly tired of wondering around aimlessly for days on end with this built up anger inside of him. So, with a nod and a handshake, Sadie explained who she was hunting and the two packed up camp the next morning then headed towards Tall Trees together.

 


	2. Target Acquired

** A Given Purpose **

**Target Acquired**

Sadie peered from over the slight ridge, her entire body coiled tighter than a cobra about to strike. They had entered William Burke’s last known location and the adrenaline from the hunt was coursing through her veins.

Jack moved in beside her, binoculars already drawn. Excitement radiated from the young man, and she idly wondered if he’d ever done this before. Some may call her crazy, for inviting a possible newbie along for the ride. But as long as he listened carefully to her instructions then she knew they’d be just fine.

“Over there. By the woodshed. You see him?” Sadie questioned, lowering the binoculars in hand before reaching for her gun. “I see him.” With a plan of action already thought out the Hunter slowly stood. “You wait here and cover me while I go in. Only saw a couple of ‘em.” The protest died on Jack’s lips despite his desperate need to prove himself. And perhaps he would have pushed on further if it weren’t for the glare Sadie threw his way, the one that rather resembled the cracking of a whip.

A single nod and Sadie began to descend the rocky slope, barely sliding or stumbling on the unsteady incline. With her guns fully loaded and her eyes locked onto her target she began to stroll towards the entrance, a cocky swagger in her hips as she was finally sighted.

Jack fidgeted from his hiding spot, his eye latched onto the scope of his rifle. He wasn’t the best shot, having not listened when his Pa had tried to teach him. But he was good enough, his finger poised close to the trigger.

“Hey fella’s. I’m lookin’ for a Mister Burke if ya seen him around?” The ruse of politeness didn’t sit well with the Hunter, the sickly-sweet smile all but ruining her facade. Not that she really cared. She expected this to become a shootout whether her acting skills were up to scratch or not.

Sadie dived for a nearby rock for cover as bullets began to spray her, her head momentarily coming up to peer over the boulder. “I guess we’re doin’ this the hard way then.” She muttered offhandedly to herself, her own shots firing towards the closest threat. “Time to break up the party boys!” Sadie taunted, a bullet lodging itself in one of the men’s chest.

Jack watched on in amazement as Sadie single handedly eliminated every man in the area, his own bullets only managing to cover rather than kill. He knew she did this all the time, and sometimes had the help of his father many years ago but seeing her in action made him feel like he had a purpose again for the first time in a long time. Right then he saw his future, something that had always seemed so out of reach. Not too long ago he’d expected to receive a bullet or noose for killing Edgar Ross as an act of revenge. Now he knew he could do good, _become_ good and finally make his Ma and Pa proud.

Sadie disappeared from his line of sight, apparently chasing down William who’d decided to run. For a brief moment he contemplated running after her, just in case she needed help although he knew that was probably unlikely. Still he began to head down the hill and around the buildings in the direction of Sadie’s retreating form, doing his best to keep track of her since her stride was so quick.

Sadie practically flew down the slope, sure footed as she watched William stumble and slip. Without warning his footing gave way and he began to tumble down the hill, an action in which she was surprised didn’t set off his drawn gun.

Sadie came to a halt at the bottom of the ridge, slight panic overtaking her as she lost sight of her target. “Mr. Burke. If you don’t come out here I’ll blow your brains from your skull.” The hunter threatened, sensing he was still very much near.

Suddenly Sadie fell, crash tackled to the ground as the man in question used his full weight to bring her down. The revolver fell from her hand, landing meters away from the jarring impact and she quickly tried to scramble towards it.

The full force of the heavy-set man’s weight was pressed on her then, her breath leaving her in a rush as she struggled to suck in air. Her face began to turn red as the man above her sneered in delight, his face filthy and teeth broken and missing.

“Oh we’re gonna have some fun now.” Taunted the big man, pinning Sadie’s arm back down as she still struggled to reach for her weapon. When that fell short she stared defiantly, knowing not to let William’s words get the better of her and she brought her knee up in retaliation, cracking him hard between the legs.

A pained grunt escaped him as Sadie twisted and launched towards the revolver, already hearing Mr. Burke start after her once more. She turned around, falling flat on her back again and just as she was about to fire another shot sounded from her right and the man instantly fell to the ground.

Sadie moved to stand, catching sight of Jack who emerged from the trees as he lowered his rifle. The hunter spat on the man’s body as he held onto his leg in agony, red seeping from the bullet wound. A toothy grin spread across Sadie’s features as she gave a nod in Jack’s direction, silently thanking him for saving her life.

Sadie whistled for her horse and hogtied William, not sure if he’d bleed out or not before they reached Valentine. “You did good Jack. Real proud of ya.” The praise made Jack’s hardened heart swell just that little bit more, having not heard those kinds of words for quite some time.

Sadie mounted her horse and so did Jack, the two heading out back towards Valentine.

…

Sadie and Jack strode down the steps of the Sherriff’s office and towards the horses much later that night. “You got a bank account I can put your share inta?” The ex-outlaw questioned as she reached for Hera’s reins. Jack shook his head as he reached for Rachel’s who nickered at her owner in greeting.

“Don’t need it. Besides you did all the work.” Jack replied with a shrug as he mounted his loyal mare, watching as Sadie did the same. “It’s not about needin’ it. You earned it, you saved ma life.” It was very rare that Sadie Adler admit to such weakness, but in light of the recent turn of events she knew it was exactly what the youngest Marston needed to hear.

“Alright.”

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go for this one folks.  
> I think I’ve said this before, but after Arthur Sadie is my all-time favourite character and one of the strongest in RDR.  
> Thank you to those still sticking with this story even though I know my writing isn’t in fact top notch.  
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~


	3. A Legacy to Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s quite sad folks, with a major death and mention of another but also hope for the future.   
> Major death warning is now in effect.

The Wild West had long since perished and deceased. The last of the outlaws who remained scattered across American had already been captured and hung. A new age was dawning, the world they now resided in unrecognisable. Automobiles littered the land which brought about new problems of car crashes and car thefts despite the amazing breakthrough of technology.

Very few still walked the Earth who knew of the Old West lifestyle, preferring to use gunfire and to ride by horseback. Two of those people being Sadie and Jack.

Ever since that first bounty Jack had remained by her side. Neither had started a family of their own during the years of their partnership, having formed a close bond that would last a lifetime. They lived in a cottage that was old but fairly well maintained, only holding the bare essentials since they often were not home. It was a base really, the rest of the time they traveled and hunted, often telling stories by the fireside on long distances. They were each other’s family now.

These stories often included much of the old gang, particularly focusing on John and Uncle Arthur as Jack so affectionately referred to him as. He did not remember much of Arthur, only what he used to call him. But John, his dear Pa and Ma…he missed them just as much as Sadie missed her Jake.

It wasn’t all sad reminiscing, as they often recalled the adventures they’d had over the years. They’d even trekked up to Canada to visit one Charles Smith, he and his family flourishing in a cabin deep in the Mountains where no Government authorities could intervene. Charles too a forgotten memory of the once notorious Dutch Van Der Linde Gang.

No Pinkertons nor Government Agents had ever managed to catch up to him, apparently having not connected Charles or even Sadie to the murder of one Micah Bell. Not like they had with John…unfortunately Arthur was right in saying nothing could be gained from revenge. If only John had obtained and remembered that very valuable lesson.

Mrs Smith eventually wrote to them, many years after their last visit to Charles with the sad news of his passing. He’d been impaled by a large boar whilst on a hunting trip far from home and after a few days of worrying they’d gone looking. He died as he lived, eternally respectful of nature and the world around him. Only taking what he needed. Including the very being that had been his end. That’s all anyone could ever hope for really.

And that was exactly the position Sadie was in now.

Sadie nor Jack had never wavered from the Bounty Hunter lifestyle, raking in quite an impressive amount of money for their efforts. They did not live lavishly however, sticking to their little cabin many miles from anywhere.

In that same home Sadie had staggered inside with Jack holding her upright, after just half collapsing off of Tyrant the second horse she owned after Hera. A gunshot wound she’d kept hidden until after they’d brought in the bounty, Jack only noticing when she’d fallen off her horse. He finally managed to haul her towards her bed where she collapsed on top of the bedspread, her breathing coming out in shallow pants.

The stray bullet had come out of nowhere, Sadie on the trail of a particularly terrible bounty. He’d been known to evade the law on numerous occasions and unfortunately this time she was out of luck. Blood oozed from between her fingers, the bullet wound quickly making her bleed out. Sadie’s usual sun-kissed skin began to turn white as her head hit her pillow in acceptance.

“I’ll get a doctor from town. Hold on.” Jack informed her desperately, his voice hoarse with panic as he turned to leave.

Sadie’s hand reached out sharply to catch his wrist, her grasp just as harsh and strong as it was in her twenties. “No time Jack. This is it I’d say.” The way she spoke sounded so final that it brought tears to the last remaining Marston’s eye. He shook his head in defiance, not wanting to believe what was happening. First his Pa then his Ma, and now Sadie. The only family he had left.

“You look out for yourself, yer here? Stay outta trouble and keep doin’ whatcha doin’. It’ll be sad for a while. But you keep goin’. Don’t stop and don’t look back.” Sadie stared up at the younger man’s eyes, silently waiting until he nodded in agreement, a silent promise that he’d live the best life he possibly could. Unbeknownst to Jack that those words were similar to the final words spoken from Arthur to John all those years ago.

Sadie knew she didn’t have much longer as Jack gently pulled his wrist free, instead opting to taking the hand of the one person who’d become family to him. He squeezed it softly, not that Sadie needed to be comforted. She worried for the person she’d leave behind and so squeezed his hand back. If only for his sake.

“Your parents would be proud of ya Jack.” Her already hoarse voice sounding more so as she swallowed thickly, the look on the other’s face looking far worse than her own probably did. But for Jack to hear those words, simple words of praise that meant more to him than he could ever communicate, he knew that Sadie had accepted her fate.

They’d both escaped death more times than any human should have, some bounties far more dangerous than other’s. It was a hard life to hunt or be hunted, to have a target on your back constantly. But then again being an outlaw was just as hard, if not more so than their current occupation.

Sadie’s breathing became shallower by the second and Jack’s hand slid to the pulse point on her wrist. He felt completely helpless as he watched her slip away, sick to his stomach that even the tough as nails Sadie Adler could succumb to death itself.

“I’ll see yer soon, Jakey.” Were Sadie’s final words, and as if a string had been severed which connected her to life she finally slipped away as the weak pulse stopped under his touch. Jack slumped over the body of Sadie Adler, allowing a single tear to fall. Even on her death bed Mrs. Adler hadn’t cried. It was if she was relieved to depart from this cold and unforgiving world. The world which had snatched her Jakey away so brutal and suddenly.

And with that Sadie Adler was finally at peace.

…

Jack buried Sadie in the place that had truly been her home, the little cabin she’d shared with Jake Adler until the O’Driscol’s had intervened. He carted her body from their house up to the snowy mountains of Colter after finding Jake’s grave from a piece of paper among her belongings.

Jack huddled further into his Winter coat, not remembering how bitterly cold Colter had been when he was a child. He took the paper from the inside of his jacket and studied the path once more until finally stumbling to where the grave was marked on the map.

There was no cross to indicate where the body was, his burial done in such a hurry after rescuing Mrs. Adler, a detail only spoken of once on one particular bounty’s trail. Past stories such as those were very rarely spoken of, the memories too painful and so were simply left to die just as the Old West had. With great weight Jack realised he was it now, a small thread hanging onto what was an expanse of knowledge, stories and a way of life.

Jack stood for a few moments in front of the freshly dug grave, his head bowed in respect. His parents and past family had taught him many things, but Sadie taught him how to live again. She was a firecracker, but also a shell of the person she’d once been before everything had been so cruelly ripped away. Jack turned and walked back towards his horse, heading for a new adventure wherever that may be. 

He only hoped he’d made his family proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never discredit Abigail and John for raising Jack, particularly Abigail who did a mighty fine job with a little help from the gang members. But I felt at the end of Red Dead Redemption 1 he was incredibly lost and Sadie gave him a purpose to continue on. I’d also like to think his family would be proud of him for everything that he’s overcome. I guess that’s what I was trying to convey with this little three-part fic.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading
> 
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will be a two or a three-shot depending on how long the next chapter ends up. I was asked to write something along these lines for my other fic of various character drabbles reacting to John’s death but felt like this could be a short fic of its own.  
> Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading!  
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~


End file.
